soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Grimm
Jacob Grimm, commonly known as the Big Bad Wolf and simply called Wolf by some of the protagonists, is one of the characters in the Were-Creatures series. He's one of Andrew Wolfe's Awakened Form Spirits. He's the fourth Awakened Form spirit that Andrew obtains. Appearance Personality While many people believe that the Big Bad Wolf is a vile, cruel and mean werewolf, all of that information is just false information just to make him seem like a feared monster. In reality, Jacob is actually very honest and kind-hearted, simply being misunderstood for his ability to create very strong gusts of wind by blowing out air from his mouth. History Early Life When he was a child, Wolf was considered to be more special than the other kids in his land. Born as Jacob Grimm, his mother died a few months after his birth, and was raised by his loving and caring father, Wilhelm Grimm, who knew there was something special about his son since the day he was born. Since his third birthday, Wolf had knowledge about his gift to blow out strong gusts of wind after accidentally blowing out the front door of his home and knocking over a few chairs while blowing out his candles on his birthday cake; a gift that he was blessed with due to being a descendant of a God that controlled the winds. Due to his gift, he was constantly teased and bullied by many of the other kids, constantly being called the "Big Bad Wolf" as a result. Worst of all, when he was six years old, Wolf's father had gotten sick and was slowly dying. On his deathbed, Wolf's father told his son to always be kind to those he meets and never lose hope, to which Wolf promised to do. After his father had died, Wolf was sent into exile by the other kids, running away into the nearby forest, living in loneliness and sadness. Since then, people have warned others to be careful while venturing through the forest, as the "Big Bad Wolf" was said to be residing there. One day, while crying softly to himself under a tree, a little girl with a cape of red around his age had approached him and kindly asked him why he was crying. When Wolf shyly asked if she was scared of him, she politely replied that she didn't see any reason for her to be scared of him. The girl then introduced herself to Wolf, revealing that her name was Alexia Rot, commonly known as Little Red Riding Hood due to her red cape. When Little Red asked him why he was alone in the forest, Wolf then told her about the abuse he got from the other kids. Little Red, feeling pity for the poor werewolf, then offered him some bread, noting that he seemed hungry. Despite Wolf's claims that he couldn't accept it, due to the fact that that bread was originally for Little Red's grandmother, the young were-sheep insisted on her offer. Wolf eventually agreed and shyly took the girl's bread, kindly thanking her and eating it with a happy smile on his face. When Little Red then offered to introduce him to her kind grandmother, Wolf declined the offer, out of fear that the elder might get scared of him. Little Red, respecting his decision, then promised to visit him again soon and left for her grandmother's house. The next day, Little Red came to the forest on her way to her grandmother's house and encountered Wolf and offered him some bread again, which he accepted with kindness. Little Red then offered to Wolf once again to introduce him to her grandmother. When Wolf politely declined, Little Red insisted that her grandmother would love to meet him and wouldn't be scared at all. Wolf was still hesitant to go with her, but was relunctantly agreed once Little Red reassured him. Once at Little Red's grandmother's house, Wolf was greatly surprised by how kind and sweet the elder was and that she didn't believe that Wolf was a monster at all, since she was a good friend of his father. Relationships Andrew Wolfe Little Red Riding Hood Quotes *"I am the Big Bad Wolf. He who is the great enemy of the young girl that wields the cape of red known as Little Red Riding Hood... Or what many people believe I am, anyway." (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *He's based off of the Big Bad Wolf from the fairy tale, Little Red Riding Hood. *His real name, Jacob Grimm, comes from one of the Brothers Grimm, two German brothers and authors who popularized fairy tales, including Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella and Rapunzel. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Awakened Form Spirits Category:Males